Barry Ford
Barry Ford (born March 27, 1933 Oakland, California) is an American actor who has appeared in several films and television shows, mostly in the 1960s. Born in Oakland, California to Harry Bradwell and Mary Louise Heath, who would never marry, Barry would grow up in Roseville, California. After graduating from high school, he would join the Roseville Little Theatre Group. He would receive his Equity card while working with the Sacramento Music Circus in 1956 while still in college, before joining the Actor's Workshop in San Francisco. In the early 60s, he would develop a career as a actor and as a singer-dancer in Paris, France, before he started to work in Hollywood, after taking his stepfather's name as his stage name. While he worked in Hollywood, Ford would appear in such films as Von Ryan's Express, Tobruk and Counterpoint and television shows as The Rogues, Combat!, The Rat Patrol and Mannix, including one episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. In the 70s, he would move to New York City, where he would work on the New York stage. He would return to working in films in the late 2000s. Filmography * Little Boy (2013) * Promises Maid (2012) * Dungeon Siege III (2011 (VG) * Celeste Bright (2010) (TV Series) * Love at First Hiccup (2009) * The System (2009) * A Single Woman (2008) * A Four Cent Carrot (2008) * Dark Reel (2008) * Willie Mays and the Emptiness (2008) * The Guru (2002) * We the Women (1974) * The Edge of Night (1956) (TV Series) (1971) * The Best of Everything (1970) (TV Series) * Winning (1969) * Counterpoint (1968) * The Scoprio Letters (1967) (TV) * Tobruk (1967) * Von Ryan's Express (1965) * Hue and Cry (1947) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 playing "Old Man" in episode: "It's a Miracle" (episode # 2.4) 20 November 2012 * Mannix playing "Dedjan" in episode: "The Many Deaths of Saint Christopher" (episode # 1.4) 7 October 1967 * The Rat Patrol playing "Capt. Rostov" in episode: "The Double or Nothing Raid" (episode # 1.28) 27 March 1967 * Brigade criminelle playing "Burke" in episode: "Breakout" (episode # 1.22) 6 February 1967 * The Green Hornet playing "Lawson" in episode: "Bad Bet on a 459-Silent" (episode # 1.19) 3 February 1967 * Combat! playing "German Captain" in episode: "Entombed" (episode # 5.16) 3 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Hercules" in episode: "Operation Briefcase" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1966 * Blue Light playing "Klaus" in episode: "Sacrifice" (episode # 1.7) 23 February 1966 * Combat! playing "First German Sentry" in episode: "Ask Me No Questions" (episode # 4.22) 8 February 1966 * The Rogues playing "Actor" in episode: "Our Man in Marawat" (episode # 1.26) 14 March 1965 * The Rogues playing "Actor" in episode: "House of Cards" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1964 * Harry's Girls playing "Judge" in episode: "A Naval Affair" (episode # 1.3) 27 September 1963 Extenal links * Barry Ford Official Website * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Barry Ford at the Internet Movie Database Ford, Barry Ford, Barry Ford, Barry Ford, Barry Ford, Barry Ford, Barry